spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob Fanon Wiki:Hall of Fame
Hall of Fame is an award given to a user of the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki who has made great contributions. Policies *A. Hall of Fame :*1. This is awarded to one user each month, who will be featured on the homepage, and contain a link to a page that highlights why they received the award and the work they have done. :*2. Procedures ::*a. Eligibility :::*i. A user must have contributed for at least one (1) month in order to qualify. :::*ii. A user must have made at least fifty (50) main namespace edits in order to qualify. :::*iii. Anyone can nominate any other user except themselves. ::*b. Nomination process :::*i. The nominator will create a nomination page and list reasons why the person should be nominated. :::*ii. Everyone except the user who is nominated can contribute to the discussion and show their support or oppose for the nomination. However, the user who is nominated is allowed to comment in the discussion. :::*iii. Nomination discussions expire after (3) months. After this, a user can be renominated. :::*iv. On the last day of each month the next month's Hall of Fame member will be determined based on the following formula: (Number of Supports)-(Number of Opposed)=Nomination Rating. The current user with the highest nomination rating at the time will be awarded "Hall of Fame" for the following month. ::*c. Ties :::*i. If there is a tie for the highest rating at the end of the month, the nominations will remain open until there is a change that results in one user having a higher rating. :::*ii. If the user who makes such a change is the user who ends up having the highest rating (such as removing their vote from another nomination), they shall be disqualified. Winners When someone is awarded with HOF, they will be spotlighted on the main page. The following is the basic format of their spotlight: *Their USERNAME, the DATE they first edited *If they are a bureaucrat, administrator, assistant, discussion moderator, chat moderator, and/or rollback, include that and the DATE they were promoted *Include specific contributions, projects, etc. the user has been involved in *Include how they interact with the community and how much involvement they have in community discussion. Nominate IMPORTANT: YOU CANNOT NOMINATE YOURSELF. ANYONE WHO NOMINATES THEMSELVES WILL BE DISQUALIFIED FOR SIX (6) MONTHS. To nominate someone, use the following form: *1. Replace USERNAME with the username of the person you wish to nominate in the box below. *2. If that person has already been nominated, then you would add a "/2" or /"3" etc. after their name. (Example: USERNAME/2 or USERNAME/3) Do not create another nomination page for a user until all previous nomination pages for that user have been archived. *3. Click the button to create the nomination page. *4. On the nomination page, state your reasons for why you believe the user you nominated should be awarded Hall of Fame. *5. When you save the page, post the nomination to the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki:Nominations page so that all nominations are listed in one place. preload=Template:HOF/preload prefix=SpongeBob Fanon Wiki:Hall of Fame/nominations/ default=USERNAME buttonlabel=Submit bgcolor=#eeeeff width=75 Nominations Main page template When someone is awarded Hall of Fame, use this template to display the information: Archive The following is an archive of previous nominations, either successful or unsuccessful. All past winners Category:Hall of Fame